An alliance against all rules
by IshipCrowstiel
Summary: Petit ficelet de quelques lignes sur mon ship préféré : Crowstiel.. Scénario léger et scènes explicites...Pas de risques de spoil...


**Coucou..ça faisait longtemps..pour tout vous dire..j'ai 2-3 fics sur le feu..pour l'instant je trouve pas trop l'inspi'..comme tous les auteurs,j'ai un peu le syndrome de la ''page blanche''...donc elles sont un peu en ''pause'', pas d'inquiétude..ça reviendra..en attendant voici un petit ficelet de quelques lignes sur mon Ship préféré : Crowstiel..Attention : langage cru et scènes explicites : donc mineurs et prudes : passez votre chemin...c'est bon..on est entre adultes pro-Crowstiel ?...c'est partit...bonne lecture..**

Castiel attendait au bunker le retour de Dean et Sam..

\- Tiens Cass...t'es là.. ?

\- Dean...

\- Sam et moi on a fait sa fête à un putain de wendigo...mais ça va...

\- Heu...

\- Au fait..t'as obtenu ce que tu voulais ?

\- Non..pas vraiment..

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi tu perds ton temps avec cet enfoiré de mes deux..si tu cherches des renseignements..lis donc un de ces livres que Sam affectionne tant...

\- Crowley a plus de connaissances...

\- T'es sérieux,là ? Tu..pactises...avec cet...ce connard...Crowley est un enfoiré...et s'il te donne quoi que ce soit..c'est qu'il a déjà prit sa contribution bien avant que tu t'en aperçoives..

\- Je..ça m'est égal...si je peux obtenir ce je que ce je veux..

\- Quoi ? ''La fin justifie les moyens''...sérieux..Cass ?.. Tu ne sais pas avec qui tu t'allies..Crowley est...

\- Un démon.. ? Oui..je sais..

\- Bon..ok..fais ce que tu veux..t'as suffisamment de pouvoirs pour te débrouiller..sois prudent quand même..

\- Merci..Dean...

Castiel quitta le bunker..pour se rendre en Enfer..bien qu'il savait que les anges n'étaient pas les bienvenus dans ce lieu lugubre,Castiel voulait voir Crowley...

\- Eh bien..qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Crowley..

\- KING !

\- King.. ?

\- Pfffhh...qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Qu'on s'allie...

\- Désolé,l'emplumé..mais tu t'es gouré d'étage...

\- Je ferai..tout pour ça...

\- Tout.. ? T'as pas l'air de te rendre compte de que ça signifie avec moi..

\- Je le dois..pour Dean..

\- Ah on y revient..encore et toujours ce maudit chasseur..et son crétin de frère..donc..tu es prêt à tout pour Dean ?...même à la pire des dépravations ?..bien...agenouilles-toi et supplie-moi..

\- Pardon ?

\- A genoux !

Castiel..s'exécuta...

\- Vraiment,l'ange..t'es docile face à un démon.. ?...hum..ça ne m'amuses plus...j'aime les challenges...les défis...alors..un emplumé qui plie devant trois fois rien...

\- Mais..

\- Relèves-toi et casses toi de mon enfer...

\- Pas avant d'avoir eu mon marché..

\- Tu me gonfles..

Crowley se rua sur Castiel et le plaqua contre le mur..l'ange ne rétorqua pas..

Les lèvres du démon était à quelques centimètres de l'ange,son corps collé au sien.

Crowley saisit la mâchoire de l'ange dans sa main droite,et plaqua son autre main contre le mur à côté de sa tête..puis Crowley glissa lentement sa main le long du cou de Castiel,avant de le serrer...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que je te tues ?

\- Un marché..arf..je te l'ai dit...

\- Et que veux tu ?

\- Pour commencer..laisse-moi respirer..tu m'étrangles...

\- T'es un ange..t'as pas besoin de respirer..

\- Non..c'est vrai..mais mon véhicule : si..

\- Quoi..t'es pas bien là... ?..ah moins que ça ne te dégoûtes d'avoir un démon qui se frotte contre toi..tsss..stupide emplumé qui se croit supérieur..

Crowley approcha son visage de celui de Castiel,mais finit par relâcher sa prise..

\- Bon..j'ai soif...

Le démon tourna le dos à l'ange...

\- Je veux connaître la façon de passer outre l'accord d'un vassal pour posséder un corps..Je sais que vous les démons vous pouvez posséder qui vous voulez..mais nous les anges..on a besoin de l'accord de la personne...

Crowley sourit..

\- Et qui veux-tu posséder ?

\- Dean...

\- Très intéressant..c'est vrai qu'on doit se sentir bien à l'intérieur d'un corps aussi sexy...mais comment tu comptes faire..il a un joli tatouage... ? Et surtout..pourquoi ?

\- Le tatouage ne sert que pour les démons..et si je veux faire ça,c'est parce que Dean me cache un truc..

\- Oh..y a donc de l'eau dans le gaz entre vous...

Castiel ne comprit pas la remarque sournoise de Crowley...

\- Et j'y gagne quoi.. ?

\- Je peux t'y obliger...

\- Avec tes ailes brisées...aha..tu sais..il existe différentes manières de satisfaire un démon : âme...torture.. sexe...laissez-passer pour le Paradis...et j'en passe...hum...ok..je vais te montrer..en échange tu me devras un service..le moment venu..je réclamerai mon dû..tu ne protesteras pas..tu ne contesteras pas..tu feras ce que je te dis..que ça te plaise ou pas...ok ?

\- Donc je suis à ta merci.. ?

\- Ça a toujours été le cas,mon cœur...alors... ?

Castiel réfléchit...

\- D'accord..si je n'ai pas à blesser Dean ou Sam..

\- Détends toi,l'ange..je ne passe quand même pas tout mon temps à essayer de faire du mal à tes petits protégés..enfin..presque..

Crowley se servait un verre..

\- Tu en veux un ?

\- Non...

Crrowley avala le contenu de son verre et s'en resservit un autre..

\- Au fait..on a pas scellé notre accord..qu'en dis tu l'ange ?..Un baiser ?..ou alors je te dégoûtes trop pour ça ?

\- Tu ne me dégoûtes pas...

\- Vraiment..alors là tu me déçois...tous les anges sont dégoûtés par les démons..et inversement..

\- Et toi,Crowley..tu ne l'es pas par moi ?

Crowley grimaça..

\- Ton côté pur et immaculé m'agaces,ça c'est sûr...et aussi ton air constipé..on a l'impression que t'as en permanence un balai dans le cul...de là à être dégoûté...hum...non..il en faut plus..et il faudrait surtout que je te goûtes pour savoir...

\- Alors vas-y..

Crowley observa l'ange et constata que celui-ci était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux...

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux..viens pas pleurer après..

Crowley de sa main gauche saisit Castiel par la nuque et le ramena contre lui..il s'approcha lentement.. Castiel le fixait..

\- Tu sais..l'usage veut qu'on ferme les yeux..

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour les sensations,je suppose..

Castiel ferma les yeux...

\- Bien...

Crowley colla alors ses lèvres sur celles de l'ange...

Castiel fut un peu surprit...c'était une sensation étrange..étrange mais pas désagréable..les lèvres de Crowley étaient plus douces que ce à quoi Castiel s'attendait..bizarre pour un démon...un homme en plus..

Crowley mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure de Castiel,l'obligeant à entre-ouvrir la bouche..une fraction de seconde..qui permit au démon d'y passer sa langue,venant l'enrouler autour de celle de l'ange..

Un léger frisson parcourra le dos de l'ange..et ses épaules se renfrognèrent légèrement..suivant le même mouvement que ses omoplates..

Crowley s'en aperçut..et jubila...il raffermit sa prise..et passa sa deuxième main dans le dos de l'ange afin de le presser encore plus contre lui..

Les mains de Castiel,jusqu'alors sagement pendantes le long de son corps,vinrent s'accrocher au manteau du démon..

Il s'écoula plusieurs secondes avant que Crowley ne se décide à briser cet échange,obtenant un soupir de frustration de Castiel...

\- Patience...mon petit...la suite viendra..

Castiel,encore sous l'effet quasi anesthésique dans lequel le baiser l'avait mis,n'entendit même pas cette phrase moqueuse de Crowley..

Il reprit ses esprits..

\- Alors..tu me montres comment on fait..

\- Maintenant ?..hum..ok..suis moi..mieux vaut qu'on ne reste pas en enfer pour ça..j'ai pas envie que mes démons nous surprennent..

Crowley entraîna Castiel hors de l'enfer...

\- Allons chez moi...

\- Tu n'habites pas en enfer ?

\- Sûrement pas ! Je déteste cet endroit..

\- Mais..tu en es le roi...

\- On ne peut rien te cacher...

Décidément,Castiel ne comprenait rien au démon..

Crowley expliqua à Castiel la façon de posséder un corps sans avoir besoin de l'accord de la personne...

\- Merci..j'y vais...

\- Attends l'emplumé..tu auras besoin de ceci..Dean..doit boire ça..

Crowley fit apparaître un petit flacon contenant un liquide mystérieux...

\- Comment je vais lui faire boire ceci..il va me demander pourquoi.. ?

\- Glisse-le dans sa bière..il n'y verra que du feu,cette mixture n'a aucun goût..

\- Faut que je le fasse chauffer.. ?

\- Quoi..non ! C'est quoi cette question... ?

\- T'as parlé de feu...

Crowley râla..

\- Mets-le juste dans sa bière...idiot..

Castiel saisit la fiole que lui tendait Crowley..

L'ange semblait méfiant..

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas..ça ne va pas le tuer..juste le mettre dans une sorte d'état catatonique...comme une transe..tu vois..enfin...comme ça tu pourras faire..ta petite affaire..

Castiel laissa Crowley et retourna au bunker..

\- Hé..Cass..ça va... ?

Dean prit une bière..il en bu une gorgée..Castiel ne quittait pas la bouteille des Dean la délaissa enfin,le temps probablement de chercher la télécommande,Castiel versa rapidement le contenu de la fiole dans la bière..Dean ne s'aperçut de rien..et avala le tout..

Quelques minutes après..

\- Hum..j'ai la tête qui tourne..Cass..

Dean s'écroula sur le canapé..

\- Pardon Dean...

Une fois le rituel fait..Castiel prit possession du corps de Dean..il avançait dans les tréfonds de l'inconscient de l'humain..

\- Cass ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

L'âme de Dean venait de l'interpeller...

\- Et on est où ?

\- Au fond de ton inconscient..

\- De mon...comment t'es arrivé jusque là..et...attends...tu peux entendre toutes mes pensées les plus profondes ?

Castiel acquiesça..

\- Merde..Cass..c'est privé..

\- Je dois savoir un truc...

Castiel toucha l'âme de Dean afin de sonder ses souvenirs..ceux du purgatoire..il trouva ce qu'il de son séjour au purgatoire..Dean avait croisé l'âme de..son..père..voilà donc ce qu'il dissimulait à l'ange..et à tout le monde aussi d'ailleurs.. : John Winchester se trouvait coincé au purgatoire..

Castiel quitta le corps de Dean..et attendit que la nuit passe..Dean se leva enfin..

\- Tiens salut Cass...bon sang..j'ai la bouche pâteuse...Café !

Dean se dirigea vers la cuisine..

\- Tu sais Cass que j'ai fait un rêve bizarre..j'ai rêvé que tu avais pris possession de mon corps pour venir titiller mon âme..drôle,n'est-ce pas ?

Dean observa Castiel qui baissa la tête..

\- C'était pas un rêve,c'est ça ?..Putain Cass..

\- Dean..écoutes..

\- C'est comme un viol ce que tu viens de faire..mes pensées..mes souvenirs..m'appartiennent..

\- Dean...

\- Et comment t'as fait ?

\- Crowley m'a montrer comment faire..

\- Tu bosses encore avec ce fils de pute..

Alerté par les cris,Sam fit irruption sans la pièce..

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe.. ?

\- Notre cher ami l'ange..s'est trouvé un nouveau jeu..prendre possession de moi...et faire mu-muse avec mon âme..

\- Désolé mais je devais savoir..

\- Savoir quoi ?...questionna Sam..

\- Cass je te jures que si tu le dis..

\- Sam...votre père est au purgatoire..

\- Bordel Cass..dégage d'ici..

\- C'est vrai ça ?

\- Sam écoutes..

\- Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit.. ?

Castiel laissa les deux frères,et retourna voir Crowley..

\- Alors..l'ange..ça a marché ?

\- Oui..mais Dean est très en colère..

\- Bof..il l'est tout le temps,non ? Et quel était donc le grand secret de notre cher ami..attend laisse moi deviner : il t'as trompé avec quelqu'un d'autre..probablement une jolie fille..

\- Dean et moi ne sommes pas dans une relation de couple..

\- Je plaisantais,l'ange..

\- J'ai besoin de toi pour ouvrir à nouveau le purgatoire...

\- Sûrement pas..cet endroit c'est l'enfer..enfin façon de parler...parce que l'enfer..bref...et pourquoi tu veux l'ouvrir..je croyais qu'on était enfin débarrasser de Raphaël..

\- L'âme de John Winchester s'y trouve..

\- C'était donc ça la faute inavouée de l'écureuil...ça valait pas le coup que je perde mon temps avec toi.. quoi qu'il en soit..ma réponse est non..pas question que je prenne ce risque pour sauver seulement l'âme d'un humain..chasseur qui plus est..que je ne connais même pas..

\- Fais-le pour Dean..

\- Certainement pas..je ne vais pas faire quoi que ce soit pour ce petit emmerdeur..Mais toi..jusqu'où t'es prêt à aller pour ton cher petit protégé..qui t'as probablement jeté..sinon..pourquoi tu traînerais encore avec moi... ?

Crowley avait touché un point sensible..pourquoi Castiel restait donc avec le démon ?

Castiel observait les allées et venues de Crowley..

Qu'il y avait t-il donc chez ce démon qui attirait autant l'ange.. ?

\- Je dois récupérer cette âme..c'est la seule façon que Dean me pardonne pour avoir posséder son corps et touché son âme..j'espère juste ne pas y avoir laisser trop de ma grâce...

\- Dis comme ça,l'ange,ça donne l'impression d'autre chose...les portes du purgatoire resteront closes.. tu sais très bien que le risque est trop grand de voir se répandre toutes les pires créatures,comme les léviathans...quand à Dean..ne t'inquiètes pas..il te pardonnera..tu es son chouchou..juste après l'élan..il ne peut pas rester éternellement fâché contre toi..surtout si tu lui fais ton regard de chien battu auquel personne ne résiste..y comprit moi..

Castiel semblait contrarié..

\- Oui voilà..ce regard là...

Crowley bu un verre..Castiel se rapprocha de lui..

\- J'ai toujours ma dette envers toi..

\- Hum..je réfléchis encore à ce que je pourrais te demander..peut être un autre baiser..le premier n'était pas si mal..alors l'ange ?..t'es partant ?

\- Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

\- Mais non..je te demandais juste si je pouvais..ah rien..laisse tomber,l'ange..et barres-toi...

\- Non...

\- Comment ça non ! Je t'ai dit de...

Castiel plaqua Crowley contre le mur...leurs lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres..

Bien que surprit dans un premier temps,Crowley reprit le contrôle de la situation..le sourire légèrement diabolique, il empoigna Castiel et,à son tour,le plaqua contre le mur,avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de l'ange,qui était étonnement docile..sans doute n'avait il pas vraiment conscience de ce que Crowley allait lui faire..

Crowley se mit à mordiller et à aspirer la chair du cou de l'ange..tout en exerçant une pression avec son genou entre ses cuisses..

Crowley se débarrassa de la cravate de Castiel,et arracha sa chemise dévoilant un torse bien dessiné..

\- Pas mal..

Crowley se lécha les lèvres..et ne se gêna pas pour souiller de ses mains ce corps offert à lui..

\- Attends..

\- Quoi..je réclame seulement mon dû..

Castiel était partagé entre gêne et excitation..c'était la première fois qu'un homme..- si tant est qu'on puisse accordé cette dénomination à un démon - ...le touchait de cette manière là..et c'était loin d'être déplaisant..au contraire..Crowley avait l'air de s'y connaître en matière de sexe et de plaisir..

Crowley saisit le poignet de Castiel et maintenu son bras au dessus de sa tête..découvrant à nouveau à son cou..il plongea une nouvelle fois sa tête dans le cou de Castiel.. sa deuxième main ne resta pas inactive,puisqu'il la glissa le long du torse de l'ange,pinçant un des ses tétons,frôlant son ventre,et rencontra l'érection déjà présente de ce dernier..

Crowley sourit..il laissa sa main s'attarder un moment à cet endroit...

\- T'as l'air d'aimer ça,petit angelot...

\- Lâches-moi...

\- Non...ça me plaît de t'avoir complément sous mon contrôle..et si je te dégoûtes..bah..ferme les yeux..

Mais Castiel soutenu le regard du démon..et Crowley s'aperçut que l'ange avait le regard troublé dû à l'excitation..

Surprit et étonné que Castiel ne soit pas dégoûté par lui,mais l'inverse..Crowley relâcha sa prise..

Le démon n'avait pas l'habitude de cela..

En général,quand Crowley souhaite se ''vider'',il attrape la première personne qui lui passe devant,et la prend que ça lui plaise on non...alors voir l'ange répondre favorablement à ses caresses déstabilisa le démon..

Crowley lâcha totalement Castiel,et tenta de se calmer,lui aussi avait été excité par cela,en se servant un verre..

\- Pourquoi tu ne continues pas ?

\- Parce que t'en as pas envie,n'est-ce pas ?

Crowley s'étonna lui même de sa propre remarque..c'était bien la première fois qu'il souhaitait prendre soin de son partenaire..pourquoi cela.. ? L'ancien Crowley aurait prit possession du corps de Castiel depuis longtemps..Le démon était déconcerté par ses réactions..il soupira et bu un autre verre...

Castiel enleva son trench-coat et ce qu'il restait de sa chemise..

\- Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ?.ou bien tu te cherche juste une excuse parce que t'as peur...

\- Peur d'un misérable ange..je t'en prie..vu ce qu'il reste de ta grâce,tu pourrais à peine m'effleurer..

Crowley visiblement énervé de la remarque de l'ange, se rua sur Castiel..et s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux..puis il l'entraîna vers sa chambre..

\- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire dans ce lit,au moins. ? T'es quand même pas puceau ?

\- Puce'..heu..je ne comprend..

\- Je te demande si t'es vierge,innocent,intact...bref...est-ce que tu as déjà été ''visité''.. ? parce que si c'est pas le cas..y a du boulot..

\- Visité ?...heu..je ne comprend pas...Mais oui..j'ai déjà eu des relations sexuelles..une fois...

\- Une ?..ah oui..avec cette ange canon qui te tournait autour..heu..comment elle s'appelait,déjà...Léa ?

\- Anna !

\- Ah ouais..joli corps...si je me souviens t'étais plutôt mordu d'elle..

\- Mordu.. ? Non..on ne s'est pas mordus..

\- Est-ce qu'un jour tu comprendras ce que je te dis,l'ange ?..bref..ce qui veut dire que je vais être le premier à ''explorer'' l'autre côté...quel honneur..normal..je suis le Roi après tout..

\- L'autre côté ?

\- Quoi...ne me dis pas que tu n'y connais absolument rien sur le sexe entre hommes...

\- Heu...

Crowley soupira..

\- Y a vraiment du travail,alors...J'ai peut être fait une erreur en t'invitant dans mon lit...sur ce..voici le-dit plumard...

Castiel observa le lit et le trouva vraiment très grand..mais aussi très raffiné : les draps étaient en soie..

Crowley profita du fait que Castiel soit fasciné par la prestance du lit,pour claquer des doigts faisant disparaître le reste des vêtement de l'ange..

\- Bien..c'est mieux..

Castiel se retrouvait nu devant Crowley..l'ange aurait presque rougit..

\- Je dois bien avouer que tu as choisit un véhicule bien foutu,Cassie...

Castiel ne bougeait pas..

\- T'attends quoi pour grimper sur le lit ? Que je te montres le chemin..non..ça c'est pour après...

Castiel s'exécuta...

Crowley dénoua sa cravate et enleva sa veste..

\- Qu'elle est ta position préféré.. ?

Castiel ne répondit pas..sans doute n'avait il pas comprit la question..

\- Moi...c'est celle du missionnaire..qui l'aurait cru..je suis un démon..je les ai toutes testées...et ma préférée c'est la plus classique..faut dire qu'elle a cet avantage où on peut regarder son partenaire dans le blanc des yeux pendant l'acte..très stimulant,ça...

Castiel n'avait absolument pas comprit de quoi Crowley parlait..mais il préféra ne pas demander..de toute façon : pas sur qu'il comprenne davantage les explications du démon...

\- Ah..oui..je suis le genre à parler tout le temps..même pendant l'acte..j'aime bien écouté ma jolie voix..ça ne te pose pas de problème,l'ange ?

\- Non...

\- Bien...mais j'espère bien t'entendre aussi..

Crowley rejoignit Castiel sur le lit..il l'étendit doucement..et se pencha vers lui..il emprisonna ses lèvres entre les siennes..

Crowley caressa le torse de Castiel,et descendit sa main lentement de plus en plus bas jusqu'à l'entre-jambe..

\- Eh bien,l'ange..tu aimes ?

\- Arrêtes de m'appeler l'ange !

Crowley eut un large sourire et intensifia ses caresses..

\- Enlèves ton costume...

Crowley râla un peu..il se mit à genoux entre les jambes de Castiel..et déboutonna sa chemise entièrement.. mais la garda sur lui..

\- C'est tout ce que je te permets de voir pour l'instant...

Crowley resserra sa main autour de la verge de Castiel..sa deuxième main se dirigea vers l'intimité de l'ange..et ses doigts ne perdirent pas de temps pour partir en exploration dans cette zone que nul n'avait titillée avant..

Castiel serra les draps entre ses doigts..avant que ses mains ne viennent s'agripper à la chemise de Crowley..

Castiel était à bout..les caresses de Crowley sur son engin,et les doigts de ce dernier en lui,l'excité tellement qu'il ne retenait même plus ses petits cris de plaisir..

Crowley s'arrêta..

\- Ton corps réagit bien...tu es vraiment fait pour être passif...

\- Passif ?

\- Oui..Castiel...ça signifie que c'est moi l'actif..donc c'est moi qui vais te prendre...

Castiel commençait à comprendre ce que ça signifiait..

\- Tu vas...venir en moi ? Avec..

\- C'est exactement ça..allez..

Crowley déboutonna son pantalon,glissa sa braguette et sortit son membre...il s'allongea sur Castiel..et le pénétra lentement...

Castiel poussa un cri plus fort que les autres...et se cramponna à Crowley...

Crowley releva les jambes de l'ange,et commença à remuer doucement le bassin..puis il accéléra le mouvement..

Le visage de Castiel était déformé par le plaisir...

\- Ben dis un ange t'es drôlement expressif quand tu te fais mettre...l'ange... !

\- Arf...arrêtes..e..m'aplé..l'ange..hugh..

Crowley sourit..il se redressa légèrement,finit par enlever sa chemise qui lui collait trop à la peau,et augmenta d'avantage l'allure..la respiration de Castiel devenait de plus en plus saccadée..

Quand à Crowley,il retenait ses grognements signe de son plaisir..mais Castiel pu voir la sueur coulant dans le cou et sur le torse du démon..Castiel dirigea sa main vers le torse de Crowley,mais ne pu le toucher..fauché dans son mouvement par son orgasme qui raidit son corps..son sperme jaillit un peu partout sur le pantalon,le ventre et le torse de Crowley..

Obnubilé par ce liquide qui sortait de son propre corps,et par quelle serait la réaction de Crowley d'avoir été ''salit'' par ça, Castiel ne prêta pas attention au dernier coup de rein dont Crowley l'asséna..mais il sentit la semence de celui-ci se répandre en lui..c'était vraiment étrange comme sensation..

Castiel sentit le souffle chaud de Crowley dans son cou..le démon étant toujours allongé sur l'ange..

\- Eh bien..t'en as mis partout..

\- Heu...désolé...

Crowley rît légèrement..

\- C'est plutôt flatteur pour mon ego...ça prouve que t'as aimé ce que je t'ai fait...

Crowley se dégagea enfin,conscient de son poids sur l'ange...et tourna le dos...il ne prit même pas la peine de nettoyer le sperme de Castiel qu'il avait sur lui ou de se revêtir..il resta torse nu,le pantalon ouvert et légèrement baissé..

\- Maintenant..chut l'ange..je suis épuisé..mais tu ne connais pas ça,hein ?

Castiel observa le dos,toujours en sueur,de Crowley..et dans un geste naturel,le caressa..

Le démon rouvrit les yeux...

\- Tu fais quoi,là.. ?

\- Désolé..

\- Hum..c'est bon..j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on me câline...et...

Le démon s'endormit au milieu de sa phrase...

Castiel hésitait : il voulait se coller au démon,mais craignait un peu sa réaction s'il se réveillait..

Castiel tergiversa un long moment..mais finit tout de même par s'allonger et colla sa tête tout contre le dos du démon..

Crowley se réveilla...mais ne pipa pas un mot..même s'il ne l'admettrait pas,il trouvait cela apaisant d'avoir l'ange près de lui..

Le sourire aux lèvres,le démon referma les paupières..

 **FIN**

 **Bon..ok..j'admets que le scénario était plus que léger et que cette fic était juste un prétexte pour mettre Crowley et Castiel au pieu..en gros..je me suis fait un petit kif sur mon ship préféré : Crowstiel..alors cette fic aura peut être plu uniquement aux pro-Crowstiel..merci quand même d'avoir lu..mais comme je l'ai dit au début,c'était un petit ficelet..allez..à la prochaine...**


End file.
